More than a Little Complicated
by Belle-fille2012
Summary: Quil imprints on Bella, but Bella is with Edward. There's something fishy about Bella and Edwards relationship. Is Bella hiding something? Lets just say that things are going to get more than a little compicated. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This story picks up from the middle of Eclipse. It's my first imprint story so let me know how you like it. Thank you all so much. Just fyi I'm not an Edward hater, even if he is a little bitch, but if you don't like then don't read. _

Edward was driving me to La Push; the fact that he was even letting me go had surprised the hell out of me, the fact that I even asked surprised me more. I normally did everything I could to not upset him but for some reason I really wanted to go to this bonfire.

We had stopped driving and Edward turned to look at me. We were about 30 yards away from Jacobs's car. 'So close yet so far,' I thought to myself.

"Be sure to behave yourself, I don't want you getting in any trouble." His voice was firm; I was trying not to shake.

"Of course Edward, I'll do as you ask." I didn't look him in the eyes, I could never tell if he wanted me to or not.

"Good girl, now get out. I'll be back to get you later, don't keep me waiting." He grabbed my chin between his fingers, gripping a little bit too hard and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. After he released me I pulled that handle to his shiny Volvo and got out. I quickly walked across the treaty line reminding myself to slow down so it wouldn't look like I was running away. Running away, what an interesting thought. Once I made it across the line Jake ran up and scooped me into a giant bear hug, I couldn't help the relief that washed over me.

"It's good to see you too Jake." I smiled for the first time in a while. Feeling his warmth around me was such a change from Edwards's cold embrace. He put me down, making sure to steady me before removing his arms.

"You ready to go babe?" he asked putting a hand on my back.

"Sure," I turned back to see Edward there still in his car glaring at the back of Jacobs head, the look in his eyes could only be explained as rage, pure unadulterated rage. I turned back around not wanting to see him anymore.

The ride to First Beach was fast, talking to Jacob was something I had missed, even the silence was the most comfortable I had been in a long time. A few times Jake reached over and touched my arm, every time he did my shoulders immediately relaxed, each time I hadn't realized I was tensing up but apparently Jake had.

We pulled up to a gravel parking lot; I could see the smoke from the bonfire as we pulled in a spot. As I reached for the door handle I found the door had already been open and was being held open by Jake.

"Thank you," I said to Jake as I stepped out of the car.

"Don't sound so surprised Bella," he laughed at me. The truth was no one had held open a door for me in a long time.

We walked to the beech arm in arm, mostly because Jake was afraid I was going to fall. I really wasn't that clumsy, most of the time. I laughed to myself, I felt better around Jake like myself. Like my old self, the happy go lucky Bella that wasn't caught up in this horrible mess of a life. As we got to the bonfire I looked around, I recognized a few faces. Leah, Emily, Sam, Paul, then there was a wolf I didn't know and a lovely native girl sitting next to him. The way they were looking at each other I knew they had to be imprints, I had to smile at that, you could tell the love they shared was so pure nothing could taint it.

"Hey guys," Jake said as we approached. "This is Jared and Kim his imprint," he introduced, pointing to the wolf and beautiful native girl. I knew they were imprints. "Everyone this is Bella."

"Hi," I waved. They all smiled back and said their hellos then went back to whatever they were doing. Jake and I sat on a log by the fire. "Is this everyone?" I asked it didn't seem like very many people.

"No we still have Embry and Quil coming, plus all of the tribal members like my dad and Sue. They won't come till later though like right before we start telling the stories." Jake explained, he was always so sweet and never got upset explaining things to me. "Do you want any food?" Of course he was thinking about food.

"No thanks," I wouldn't have time to brush my teeth before I saw Edward and he always hated when I smelled like food.

"You're getting to skinny Bells, you should eat more." I thought he was going to bug me more or try and force me to eat but he left it at that and went to grab himself something to eat.

He came back with a mountain of food on this little styrofoam plate, I was sure it would brake under the weight of the food. I was just about to say something but there were two large boys coming from the woods. It took me a second but I finally realized it was Embry and Quil. They had both changed so much since the last time I saw them. They were talking and joking around, shoving each other. I imagined they were all so happy to be together again, Quil, Jake, and Embry. They were all such great friends then the change happened and they were separated, I was happy to see them all smiling again. I turned to Jake as he was waving them over he had a huge smile on his face. That made me smile; I could remember when he was so upset because Embry wouldn't talk to him and Quil when both Jake and Embry were ignoring him.

Suddenly I was being lifted off my feet and into a bone crushing hug. Once I was put back on my feet I looked up to find Embry.

"Hey Bella, good to see you," his smile was so genuine I knew he meant every word. He took a step to the side and let Quil step in front of me. As I looked up into his eyes I let out a gasp. How had I never seen this before? This amazing man, this beautiful, wonderful man before me, he was my everything. Then I realized what happened, Quil just imprinted on me. This was bad, this was horrible.

"Edward," it was just a whisper but apparently Quil heard it because he began to shake. I was about to place my hand on him but Paul was behind him, wrapping his arms around Quils chest and dragging him into the forest.

"Everyone in the forest, NOW!" Sam was screaming at the boys, and, like they had all been stabbed with a hot poker, jumped up and ran into the forest as well.

"Why don't we go back to my house for a few minutes?" Emily came up and placed her arm around my shoulder. I didn't really have a choice in the matted as Emily steered me off the beach and into a white one story house. Things were about to get very complicated, and very dangerous.

Authors Note: Just so everyone knows I love reviews! Everyone that reviews one of my stories, I go read one of their stories and leave a review or two! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Emily, Kim, and I were they only ones at her house, all the others were still in the forest. Emily went to the living room flipping on lights as she went, Kim and I trailing behind her. I sat down on a chair next to the sliding glass door that led to the back yard.

"Can they hear us?" I asked, Emily looked at me strangely.

"Can the boys hear us? No, not from where they are. Why?" her voice held many questions and a lot of confusion.

"You both need to stay very calm, don't alert your imprints because what I'm about to tell you is very serious and of the utmost importance. If Edward finds out about the imprint he will kill me then he will kill Quil. He doesn't love me; I'm only an object to him. He's not who everyone thinks he is, I don't even think his family knows. The most important thing, you cannot under any circumstances tell your imprints about this. He'll read their minds and then it will be too late."

"Bella…what…What are you talking about?" Emily was standing in the middle of the living room staring at me like I had grown an extra head. I stood up from the chair I was occupying and walked straight up to Emily getting inches from her face, looking her straight in the eye.

"You tell Sam about this and Quil will die." I walked over to where Kim was sitting on the couch and got down to eye level.

"If you let this slip to Jared, or Jake or anyone Quil is dead. Do you two hear me? Dead!" I screamed at both of them standing back up.

"Bella, the wolves can help you. Keep you safe." Emily tried to explain to me but she was wrong, she was so wrong.

"Keep me safe? From a vampire that can read their minds? Knows their every move? No, I will not risk all of their lives, Quils life, just to save me." I was quiet now, looking down at the ground. I loved him already, I didn't know the first thing about him but still…I loved him.

"You feel it don't you? The imprint? Well whatever you're feeling, he's feeling times a thousand. Do you know what it will do to him if you go back with Edward? It will literally kill him Bella." Now it was Emily's turn to be angry, these were her boys, her babies and I was about to hurt one of them. I didn't know I had started crying until I felt the hot moisture running down my face. Jake burst in the house just then looking around frantically, I turned away for a second to whip the tears from my face.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked turning back to him a smile on my face. His eyes looked scared and a little crazy.

"It's Quil, you need to come quick." He walked towards me there would be no arguing with him right now.

"Alright Jake," he grabbed my hand and almost dragged me through the back door. He dropped my hand and walked farther into the forest. A few moments later a giant russet wolf came back out and bent down in front of me, I hopped on understanding what he wanted. And just like that we were running. I held on tight trying not to pull anything I wasn't supposed to. After a minute or so we came to a clearing in a field and Jacob bent down again. I climbed off of him, not turning around so he could phase and put his shorts back on. What I saw in front of me was something I don't think any normal person would have been able to process. There were four giant wolves in a half circle around one dark brown wolf who was letting out growls and whines that were breaking my heart. I knew then that it was Quil, I started to walk forward but Jake grabbed my arm.

"Bella wait," whatever he had to say I didn't hear. I just kept walking; ignoring the warning growls from the other wolves, all I cared about was Quil. I had my hand out stretched, Quils massive head snapped in my direction. He let out a loud whimper and dropped his head, I ran my hand through his fur and he was immediately still. I stepped forward and pressed my forehead to his much larger one.

"It's all going to be ok. I promise Quil, it's going to be ok." I felt him quiver and suddenly it wasn't a wolf in front of me but a man, a man who looked like he was holding on to the last bit of hope that was left in this world. I heard him whispering my name over and over again. I turned back around still holding Quil who was kneeling grasping onto my waist for dear life.

"Can one of you go get him something to wear?" I said to the wolves, then turned back to Quil. Running my fingers through his hair until there was someone behind me tapping me on my shoulder, I turned to find Sam with a pair of cut off in his hand.

"Thank you. Can you give us a minute?" I asked taking the shorts from him.

"I don't think that's a good-"Sam began but I cut him off with my hand.

"Please, just give us one minute Sam." I begged I didn't wait for his answer as I turned back to Quil. "Quil sweetie, put these on and then we can talk ok?" he didn't say anything just nodded. I tried to talk a step back but he tightened his grip on my waist. "Baby its ok, I'm not going anywhere." My own words shocked me, I couldn't lie to him I knew that. I would just put that off till later. I took a step back this time he let me. I turned around to give him some privacy a few seconds later I heard him clear his throat and turned back around. He was looking down at the ground his fists clenched. I took a step towards him but he raised his hand to stop me. I was confused but I wouldn't question him right now.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted; I could have gotten you hurt. It was unacceptable." The look on his face was so serious and sullen like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I walked towards him as he tensed up.

"You look like Sam right now, I hate it. Where's Quil?" I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me. Looking into his eyes then it was like it happened all over again; I felt all the love, the hope, the promise of a better life, I felt and saw it all there in his eyes. I knew then that I couldn't leave him, but what could I do? If Edward found out…we would both die.

"Things are about to get complicated." No truer words have been spoken.

_Authors Note: I got this crazy kick of inspiration! But don't expect me to do 2 chapters in one day often. I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks! Have a great day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I told you I was shitty about updating, don't hurt me. _

Quil started shaking again. "This is about _him_ isn't it?"

"Edward won't just let me go." Suddenly a fierce growl escaped his chest.

"Don't say his name," he spoke through clenched teeth growling again. I knew this was supposed to be serious but when he growled it just did something to me. I felt the wetness pooling at my center. I saw Quils nostrils flare and his eyes darken. I blushed as I realized he could most likely smell me.

"Bella," he growled out a warning. Unfortunately it had the same effect on me. I felt myself getting wetter when suddenly Quil lifted me up; I reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him walking until my back was against a tree. His nose was on my neck and I felt him breathe deeply, was he smelling me? "You need to stop Bella."

"You started it," I replied as he started to kiss my neck. I rolled my hips against him; I could feel his length against my center. Suddenly he bit my neck; I let out a small gasp as he held onto me tighter. He pulled his head back to look at me.

"This is so crazy," he whispered to me, almost as if he was telling me a secret.

"Really? I think it's the sanest thing to ever happen to me," I smiled up at him. At my response Quils face lit up like a Christmas tree and he kissed me with everything he had. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth to him and let him explore my mouth. I had kissed Quil a couple of times that night, but each time it surprised me how at home I felt there, him between my legs, pressed up against a tree, in the middle of a field. Anywhere with Quil would feel like home. Suddenly Quil pulled back and let out an irritated growl, irritated or not it still did the same thing to me and I could see Quils nostrils flare.

"Sorry man but Sam needs to talk." I jumped, startled at the sudden presence of someone else. I peeked over Quils shoulder to see Jake standing a few yards away. I was aware that my body was shaking and I didn't know why, I wasn't cold being so close to Quil I could feel his heat rolling off him in waves, I looked back to Quil to find that it was him shaking and growling too.

"Quil, you have to calm down, Bella is too close to you." Jake began to take a step towards us, that didn't suit Quil too well, his growls grew louder and his trembles we so fast his shape began to blur.

"Stop Jake, he won't hurt me, I know he won't." I spoke with such conviction that I surprised myself; somehow I knew he couldn't hurt me.

"It's fine Quil, Jakes not going to hurt me, I'm going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere." As I spoke I put my hands on either side of his face, his eyes were squeezed shut so tight it looked like it hurt. I started to trace little circles on his face with my thumbs, after a few moments he stopped shaking and opened his eyes; he looked just as surprised as I felt. Something in me knew that he was worried and anyone that came close was a threat. Quil turned around to face Jacob but held me behind his back, protecting me.

"Let's get this over with." Quil said, and suddenly I felt like a nuisance, I was plaguing his life when he already had so much to deal with. He took a few steps forward and began to take off his shorts and I saw Jake do the same, I looked down at my shoes to give them both some privacy. When I looked back up a few moments later I saw two very large wolves in front of me, Quil trotted over to me his deep brown fur bouncing slightly. He kneeled down for me so I could climb on his back and then we were running again.

I had run with Edward before but that time I was almost sick after, he ran and I felt like the whole world was about to crash in on us, it was the opposite with Quil. He was fast don't get me wrong but feeling his muscles move and seeing him weave in and out of trees like he was a part of nature was something truly amazing.

We arrived at the familiar little white house that was Sam and Emily's; Quil let me hop down before heading into the forest to phase. When he came back out he was immediately in front of me again protecting me from the world. As we walked inside I could see the wolves and imprints all looking at us, I felt like such a pariah and I probably deserved it. I had hurt Quil, I had no doubt that Emily filled Sam in on my little freak out and I was sure everyone would hate me for it. I didn't have too much time to wallow in my self-pity as Quil sat down in one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap.

"Alright, let's get to it." Sam's voice rang out in the quiet house. "So everyone knows that Quil imprinted tonight, unfortunately the situation is a tad…complicated. Bella, if you can I would like you to try and explain what you told Emily earlier." I felt every set of eyes in the room on me, I already didn't like this.

"Edward doesn't care about me; I'm just an object to him. I'm not entirely sure why he's still keeping me around but he's not who everyone thinks he his, but either way he won't like what happened. I know him, if he finds out then he's going to kill me then he'll probably try and kill all of you." I spoke quietly not wanting to really try and explain this complex situation to a room full of volatile teenage wolves.

"Bitch can try!" Paul practically yelled, I was surprised by this I always thought Paul hated me.

"We're not going to let anyone hurt you Bella, I can promise you that. You're part of the pack now, you're family and we take care of family." Sam said to me but I had a hard time taking any comfort in his words, I had seen a side of Edward that no one else had and he could do some horrible things I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of them got hurt because of me.

"You should stay here tonight Bella, I know we would all feel a lot better having you stay close." Sam said it like I had a choice in the matter but his face said otherwise.

"Edward will freak if I don't come home, not to mention my dad." I was worried; I wouldn't put it past Edward to do something stupid like break the treaty.

"I'll take care of it." Jake spoke from behind me where he had been standing this whole time. "Why don't you two go to the cabin, you'll be safe there we can run patrols around it, no problem." When he spoke like that I could feel the natural authority he had, he told me once that Sam wasn't supposed to be alpha and one day he would take over. I could understand his hesitance, it was a big responsibility and even though he had to grow up because of the whole wolf thing that didn't mean he wasn't still a kid in a lot of ways.

"Good idea, you can head there now." Sam was looking at Jake and I could see in his eyes that he saw what I did, one day Jake would be an amazing leader.

Quil stood holding me in his arms as he did, carrying me bridal style out of the house. He didn't say anything just began to walk down the driveway, I looked back over his shoulder and waved goodbye to everyone, I could see some of them laughing as Sam closed the door. I let him walk for a few minutes before I had had enough of being carried around like a toddler.

"You know I can walk on my own right?" I questioned him; I wasn't much for being treated like I couldn't handle myself.

"I know but I feel better having you close." Quil was still being quiet. I began to feel doubt creep up in me, Quil was being so quiet…was he starting to think I was nuisance already? He had his childhood ripped away from him and been given the responsibilities some adults couldn't handle and now he had to take care of this girl who would be his wife one day. That would be a lot for anyone, wolf or not.

"Stop it Bella." Quil spoke after a few minutes of silence; his voice was soft like it was more of a request than a demand.

"Stop what?" I wasn't doing anything seeing as he was holding me.

"You're worrying; I can feel it like it's me worrying. It's kinda freaking me out." He chuckled lightly, unfortunetly his lightened mood didn't put me at ease.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I just couldn't do anything right, all I wanted was to make this all easier for him and now I was making him freak out just like me.

"Bella, baby, talk to me," Quil had stopped walking, with all my freaking out I hadn't noticed we had come up to a cabin; it was small but amazing and perfect. It was one of those real log cabins, like someone went out, cut down some trees and made this amazing place to live. Quil walked up to the door and somehow managed to open the door without dropping me on my ass, a feat I surely could not have done. The inside was small like the outside but that didn't bother me, the living room was right in front of the foyer, I fireplace that had been used many times to heat the tiny cabin in the harsh winters of Washington. There was a staircase to the right that I assumed lead up to the bedroom. Quil must have noticed me looking around because he chuckled again.

"You like it?" he asked. I nodded quickly; I really had no words for it. He walked up the stairs not venturing into the living room, and I found I was right, there was a door the lead to the master bedroom. Inside was a huge bed that any of the wolves would be comfortable in. Quil finally put me down on the bed and walked over to a dresser opening one of the drawers. He turned around and handed me an oversized t-shirt and pj pants.

"The bathroom is right there if you want to get changed." Quil pointed to the back corner of the room. I dressed quickly and returned to the room where I found Quil laying on the bed, hands behind his head. I had the pants in my hand and the shirt on, it hung till a couple inches about my knees. I saw Quil's eyes roam up and down my body and I blushed slightly.

"The pants didn't fit, they kept falling off." I mumbled blushing further. He didn't say anything just reached out to me, I took his hand and he pulled me onto the bed with him. As I lay with my back to his chest I thought again about Edward and what he could do to Quil, I knew rationally that Quil wasn't totally breakable like I was but even so, he could still die. I wasn't sure what I could do to stop Edward bunt if it meant risking my life to save Quil, I would.

_A/N: I told you I was horrible about updating! I know it's been months and I'm sooo sorry…forgive me?_


End file.
